It's Ours
by NamelessPen
Summary: Kuroko ingin merubah hidupnya dengan pindah ke desa. Tapi entah kearena ia sial atau apa. Kebun yang sebelumnya sudah ia incar hilang sudah karena sebenarnya ia kebun tidak dijual. Warn : KagaxFem!Kuro


**Judul** : It's Ours

 **Desclaimer** : Karakter bukan punya saya. Terinspirasi oleh game **Harvest Moon** dan **Dragon Nest**

 **Rate** : T

 **Pair** : Kagax **Fem!** Kuro

 **Genre** :Fantasy, Friendship

 **Warning** : Typo(s), gender, AU.

-o-

Ketukan sepatu kuda dengan jalan batu begitu kontras membelah pagi, disaat matahari belum memunculkan wajahnya. Masih terasa angin malam yang membelai setiap tubuh manusia yang berjalan dalam gelapnya malam yang hampir sirna ini.

Tumpukan salju masih menggunung sekitar dua puluh sentimeter disamping kanan kiri jalan setapak. Mencair saat tayang perdana mentari musim semi di awal bulan.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru tengah mengendarai kudanya untuk naik ke puncak bukit. Tempat ia bisa melihat matahari terbit. Menghangatkan tubuhnya dan memberi mata santapan yang indah.

Ia eratkan pakaiannya untuk melindungi tubuh ringkihnya dari udara dingin yang menuysup. Melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa hari bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit kelelahan, atau itu memang resikonya.

Perjalanan ini akan berakhir di atas bukit, sembari memulihkan energinya kembali. Kemudian ia akan ke desa yang akan dia tinggali.

Gadis berambut biru itu menghela nafas, meniggalkan kabut tipis di depannya dan hilang seiring angin yang berhembus. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor beruang di depan, memblokir jalan.

Gadis itu terkejut reflek menarik tali ditangan kiri menyebabkan ia harus terjungkal ke kiri bersama gerobaknya.

-o-

Dua orang sedang menunduk melihat seorang gadis biru yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" seorang berambut merah gelap mencoba membangunkan gadis baby-blue dengan cara menoel pipinya.

"Woi, Bakagami! Jelas-jelas dia terluka. Sekarang ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit," ucap pria berumur sekitar dua puluhan berkacamata.

Kagami tersentak kaget dengan sentakan senpainya. Hm, dia paham betul dengan sifat seniornya. Jika ia tak segera membopong gadis letih ini mungkin dia akan berakhir basah kuyub di sungai dekat mereka berdiri.

Kagami Taiga, pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang membopong gadis baby-blue. Ia tengah galau karena jadi kuli dadakan, kau anggap apa gadis itu Bakagami. Ia sudah lelah hunting dari malam kemarin dan sekarang harus direpotkan dengan membawa gadis yang tak ia kenal.

Tapi jika dibiarkan kasihan juga, siapa yang tega membiarkan gadis letih seperti ini di hutan sendirian. Selain bisa memperburuk keadaannya karena dinginnnya angin musim semi. Di hutan juga banyak hewan-hewan buas. Celakalah ia jika meninggalkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menggendong gadis bersurai biru itu sampailah Kagami dan Hyuga di Rumah Sakit. Dimana pemuda berambut hijau bekerja mengabdikan diri.

"Tolong tangani gadis ini. Dia mungkin jatuh tadi pagi. Dan tak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya terbentur batu disekitar hulu sungai" pria berkaca mata itu menjelaskan pada lawan bicaranya bermata klorofil.

Wajahnya dingin. "Baiklah, nanodayo. Akan ku urus dia. Tunggu disini untuk beberapa menit," pemuda bersurai hijau lumut mengambil gadis yang sedari tadi di tangan Kagami. Kemudian meninggalkan kedua kliennya yang datang dipagi hari libur.

Semua orang juga tahu jika awal musim semi adalah hari libur. Tapi tidak etis jika tempat yang sangat penting, seperti rumah sakit, juga ikut meliburkan diri. Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkann pertolongan disini.

Kagami dan Hyuga duduk dibangku ruang tunggu, sambil beristihrat.

Beberapa menit berlalu pemuda berambut lumut itu pun keluar dari ruang dimana gadis bersurai biru diletakkan.

"Dia tak apa-apa. Hanya mengalami benturan kecil di kepalanya, tapi ada kemungkinan ia tak bisa mengingat beberapa ingatan sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Selain itu dia juga kelelahan, beberapa potion akan mengembalikan staminanya kembali." Ucapnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Jarang sekali sosok yang dikenal diam ini berbicara banyak dengan orang lain.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli padanya, tapi aku harus professional," dan semua orang juga sudah tau, dokter sekaligus pemanah, yang biasa disebut hunter, ini adalah orang yang pemalu.

Hyuga langsung merogoh sakunya kemudian mengambil kantong gold. "Aku harus membayar berapa?" ucap sang kacamata berambut hitam.

"Kau tidak harus membayar. Anggap saja ini karena kau pelanggan pertama. Bukan berarti aku memberi layanan special pada gadis itu, nanodayo." Ia membenarkan kembali letak kaca matanya. Mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kau sudah mau menanganinya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Hyuga kemudian masuk ke ruangan gadis bersurai biru tidur dengan tenang. Kagami mengikuti dibelakang Hyuga seraya menggosok kedua tangannya keran dingin.

"Kagami, aku harus segera kembali. Kemarin lusa Riko minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya mengurus administrasi Guild kita. Kuserahkan gadis ini padamu. Aku pergi," Pria itu langsung pergi. Yah, langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kagami tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dan tak berharap ada jawaban dari surai merah gelap.

'Kenapa harus aku. Aku ingin segera ke kedai untuk membeli beberapa burger. Perutku sudah tak kuat menahan lapar yang sudah kutahan sejak malam tadi,' gerutu pemuda satu-satunya yang ada di ruang dengan aksen putih pucat itu.

Kagami berpikir sejenak. 'Mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya sebentar, aku ingin membeli makanan di sekitar rumah sakit dan segera kembali'. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

Mata gadis itu membuka. Memperlihatkan biru yang cerah, memandang bingung atap rumah sakit. 'perasaan aku tadi jatuh karena menghindari beruang' kemudia kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Membuat tangannya memijat kepala biru itu, mungkin itu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya, mungkin.

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya," pemuda berambut hijau masuk melalui gorden putih. Sang gadis sedikit terlonjak kaget. Tapi ekspresinya tak berubah, tenang.

"Midorma Shintarou" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Kuroko Tetsuna" gadis bersurai biru juga membalasnya dalam keadaan duduk.

Midorima mendekat ke ranjang Kuroko berbaring. Meski Kuroko merasa lelah, tapi ia juga merasa tubuhnya terus bertambah baik seiring menit berjalan. Midorima bisa melihat perkembangan keadaan gadis itu, karena ia juga lah yang membuat obatnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa membebankan tugas ini pada petugas lain. Tapi untuk hari ini adalah hari spesial. Diamana tiga hari sebelumnya mendapati ramalan bahwa di awal musim semi akan bertemu sosok yang kuat, yang akan mengehentikan kejahatan terburuk.

Mungkinkah di antara tiga orang pelanggannya ini. Hyuga, ketua guild baru yang menurut kabar angin berkembang cukup pesat.

Atau Kagami, seorang warioir yang tergabung dengan guild Seirin. Mempunyai bakat alami dalam bermain pedang, mengayunkannya tanpa beban.

"Terimalah, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik dalam waktu singkat." Ia memberika cairan yang ada dalam botol yang memperlihatkan cairan berwarna ungu di dalamnya.

Tangan pucat menerimanya. "Arigatou Midorima-kun," kemudian memasukkannya dalam kantongnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," surai klorofil itu pun meninggalkan sang baby-blue sendirian lagi. Dalam ruangan putih bersih yang sunyi.

Beberapa detik kemudian datanglah seorang bersurai merah gelap membawa kantong besar berisi makanan. "Eh, kau sudah bangun? Jangan terlalu lama tidur. Aku sudah kehilangan waktuku untuk istirahat jadi cepatlah sembuh."

Mata biru Kuroko terus memandangi sosok garang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan cara ia makan, 'apa ia kelaparan?' batin Kuroko heran. Kagami memakan burgernya dengan cepat. Remah burger mengotori selimut putih.

"Makan pelan-pelan. Nanti tersedak," tangan pucatnya mengibas sprei yang kotor, ia tak ingin menyusahkan dokter berambut hijau yang memberinya obat tadi.

"Kuroko Tetsuna"

"Kaga*nyam*mi Taiga*nyam*"

Orang yang sembrono, batin Kuroko dalam hati. Terlihat dari caranya makan. Aku yakin dia adalah orang paling ceroboh diantara temannya, tambah kuroko lagi.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini. Aku rasa tubuhku sudah mulai pulih. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar di pagi hari." Kuroko menyibak selimutnya. Turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kagami yang dibuat bingung akan keberadaannya.

Kagami yang dari tadi sibuk makan tak memperhatikan Kuroko sama sekali. Selain itu Kuroko juga memang sulit untuk terdeteksi.

"Aku didepan kagami-kun" suara lembut terdengan dari luar. Kagami bergegas keluar dengan membawa sampah di tangan kirinya.

"Arigatu telah menyelamatkanku Kagami-kun. Mungkin tidak hanya kau, tapi aku juga sangat berterima kasih dengan Midorima-kun," Kuroko menunduk dalam. Membuat kagami salah tingkah.

Karena risih ia pun berucap cepat, "Hei,hei, tidak usah seformal itu. Aku hanya menggendongmu ke rumah sakit, tak lebih." Mengingat ucapannya membuat wajahnya berwarna seperti rambutnya.

Kuroko masih membungkuk, "Tetap saja. Jika kau tak menyelamatkanku aku tak mungkin bisa mencapai tujuanku tepat waktu."

Karena sebal Kuroko tak kunjung berdiri ia pun meremas pelan kedua lengan gadis dan membuatnya berdiri tegak. "Itu lebih baik" ucapnya dengan senyuman layaknya chef yang membuat masakan yang disukai oleh pelanggannya.

"Kalau boleh tau apa yang membuatmu ingin segera sampai di daerah sekitar sini. Kau sedang dikejar rentenir?" pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari bibir kagami.

"Bukan, aku akan bekerja di kebun daerah sini. Katanya aku bisa membelinya dengan harga murah untuk hari ini. Itu yang membuatku bergegas kesini."

Tiba-tiba Kagami teringat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang nama kebun itu Miracle Farm." Kagami terlihat sedikit panic.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kalau tidak salah yang menjualnya adalah Aida Riko." Kuroko terlihat tenang. Tapi ia tetap bisa melihat gelagat sang merah gelap yang sedikit aneh.

Kagami tepok jidat.

"Sebenarnya itu hanyalah pengumuman palsu. Karena Aida Riko tidak pernah menjual kebun itu. Ada orang iseng yang membuat pengumuman tentang kebun itu yang dijual dengan harga miring. Kupikir kertas pengumuman itu sudah mulai diacuhkan karena ketua guild kami satu minggu sebelum tanggal satu, ia membuat pengumuman bahwa berita tentang jual kebun itu bohong. Eh, tapi kenapa malah kau mempercayainya?"

Kagami menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mimik kuroko berubah terlihat sedikit murung.

Ia sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kebun itu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa dipermainkan. Telah meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, merantau agar bisa mendapat sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih mengasyikkan. Tapi malah berakhir dengan penipuan.

Apa yang harus dilakukan kuroko.

- **to be continue** -

 **AN :**

Ahoi! Author GJ balik. Ini multichip saya yang pertama di KnB. Kemungkinan akan beralur lambat dan mempunyai banyak chapter karena saya gk tahan banting. Kalo nulis Cuma tahan sampe sekitar seribu atau dua ribu kata.

Oh iya kemungkinan ini akan update satu bulan lagi karena ada UKK. Saya harus focus dulu ke maple eksak saya.

Untuk terakhir yang bukan akhir. Saya sangat menghargai review anda. Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan.

Terima kasih


End file.
